Liquid crystal displays are most common panel displays at present, and thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are main stream products for liquid crystal displays.
In the manufacturing industry of TFT-LCDs, electrostatic problem has direct influence on the yield of produced liquid crystal display panels. Since static electricity occurs due to various reasons, in the manufacturing process of TFT-LCDs many technical processes may cause high voltage static charges. For example, during performing of a rubbing process, friction between a rubbing cloth and a display panel of a TFT-LCD can generate high static voltages. Since high voltage static charges are prone to give rise to breakdown of thin film transistors that control the driving of pixels, resulting in failure of pixel driving and low quality of liquid crystal display panels, high voltage static electricity should be released or compromised in time and effectively in the manufacturing process of TFT-LCDs, that is, electrostatic protection circuits should be designed to protect display panels.
Conventional electrostatic protection circuits are generally designed between a gate line/data line and a common line/short ring, in a simple circuit design, through which generated static electricity can not be released effectively, thereby failing to protect operating devices in a display area.